1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to women's shoes.
More specifically, the invention relates to shoes that are especially adapted for comfort when worn for long periods of time, and which, while suitable for use in connection with many types of shoes, is especially suitable for use in high heel shoes. The aim is to create a comfortable shoe so that the wearer can comfortably walk all day and dance all night, and still be elegant; a “graceful” shoe suitable to be worn for both day and evening.
2. Background Art
At a wedding or some event where there is dancing, women are dressed in their finest attire and special shoes. Through the course of the evening, women will start to indicate how they are suffering because their shoes are causing great pain. Women can be seen with their shoes off. This is especially true when wearing high heel shoes. The higher the heel, the more pressure to the ball of the foot, and the more discomfort as the evening wears on. It is generally believed by those skilled in the art that creating a truly comfortable shoe with a heel over two inches is next to impossible. With, for example, a two and one-half inch heel, it is believed that the wearer will have five times one's body weight going through the ball of the foot, and a three inch heel results in seven times more stress on the forefoot than a one inch heel.
A typical, conventional shoe includes an upper secured in fixed relation to an insole, an outsole secured to the bottom of the insole, and a heel that extends down from the back of the outsole. Some shoes also include a platform or wedge, typically as part of the outsole at the forepart or at the back of the shoe.
Through the years there have been many attempts to bring comfort to women's shoes, with a particular emphasis on high heel shoes. For example, prior shoes have used insoles padded with various materials. After worn for a period of time, the insole padding tends to compress due to the weight of the wearer, and the initial softness becomes firm under the wearer's foot. In many instances, these materials initially have very little or no appreciable cushioning effect. The outsoles of some prior shoes are made from rubber or other material that is softer than conventional leather soles. However, such outsoles tend to be rather bulky, and are not suitable for high fashion type shoes.
The present invention addresses these problems with a shoe that remains soft and “cushy” and can be comfortably worn for extended periods of time.